User talk:Kasara
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Minkclaw page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Silverwhisker (talk) 00:34, November 14, 2015 (UTC) ...yes... look at the charart page. Fez gave me permission I've already told Whiskers.— MinkclawUser talk:Minkclaw 00:35, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Sorry. I currently only have Whiskers as an admin, but I'm sure we could use another chat moderater. I just want to make sure that the staff will be active on here. :)— MinkclawUser talk:Minkclaw 00:38, November 14, 2015 (UTC) It's just currently I'd be counting as a admin and as is Whiskers. So I'd just say rollbacks and moderators rn. I'm sure if more users were on here you could be a admin with time. :)))— MinkclawUser talk:Minkclaw 00:40, November 14, 2015 (UTC) That'd be rad!— MinkclawUser talk:Minkclaw 00:51, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Okay. I actually don't know maybe surprise me. :)— MinkclawUser talk:Minkclaw 00:52, November 14, 2015 (UTC) i'm on mobile rn. also, i'd like to see what wiki, and if i'd join it. i'd like to be a member if my blanks are being used 00:54, 11/14/2015 yes, definitely. 01:15, 11/14/2015 they're meant to be apprentice / juvenile blanks; they don't have the anatomy of the adult cats. i made the deputies on wccrp, and those can be loner / rogues 01:19, 11/14/2015 :) Rad!— MinkclawUser talk:Minkclaw 01:26, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Could you also do the title things for the clans I can't put it up rn maybe Whiskers can if it allows that.— MinkclawUser talk:Minkclaw 01:28, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Well more of something that resembles the clan maybe one with the founder a cat similar to the founder or just a symbol like wccrp's.— MinkclawUser talk:Minkclaw 01:30, November 14, 2015 (UTC) I actually have to get off now, because my dog's are whining, but I'll talk to ya later man.— MinkclawUser talk:Minkclaw 01:31, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Maybe like all the groups if you can. You don't gotta. gtg laters.— MinkclawUser talk:Minkclaw 01:33, November 14, 2015 (UTC) I think we share the same birth month :)— Never stop believing. 17:32, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Rad! I was brn in 98. I'll be eighteen soon. So excited. :)— Never stop believing. 17:42, November 14, 2015 (UTC) I can't rn. My internet is being like uber laggy. can you post in WC?— Never stop believing. 17:44, November 14, 2015 (UTC) I mant WindClan. On here.— Never stop believing. 17:47, November 14, 2015 (UTC) If you add it to the photos I can put it up.— Never stop believing. 17:58, November 14, 2015 (UTC) done— Never stop believing. 18:21, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Ye. She's the founder. Also post in the battlepage :)— Never stop believing. 18:49, November 14, 2015 (UTC) She should be on soon. :)— Never stop believing. 18:51, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Ye totally. Not stalker at all.— Never stop believing. 19:10, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Chat. We can discuss the rules there :)— Never stop believing. 19:19, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Also, is Autumnfall a tom or a she-cat? I believe you requested to join with them as a female as well, and it says they're a female on the allegiance. 16:44, November 15, 2015 (UTC) What pages?— Never stop believing. 13:59, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Yo I was wondering if you want one of Batnose's kits? I'm only having it be a small litter so their will be two to three.— Never stop believing. 15:56, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Well I only offered one to WHiskers and Ferk so that'd leave you a kit.— Never stop believing. 14:17, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Yo Wind's baby Applestep is expecting want a kit? Although, Wind will also have another litter consisting of two kits.— Never stop believing. 18:22, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Ye You can either have one from Apple or one from Wind— Never stop believing. 18:24, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Okie. I'll add to ehr page, but they'll be Apple's half siblings.— Never stop believing. 18:26, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Whenever you wnt but she isn't having the kits yet same with Apple. Wind isn't even showing that she's pregnant.— Never stop believing. 18:29, November 30, 2015 (UTC) re: Hello, Flame! Yes, in fact I do, but i am very busy most of the time so i'll be spotty I'll give it to you via chat, since I dont want random people i dont know tracking my skype! 21:19, December 2, 2015 (UTC)